


Blue, Blue, Blue

by MonotoneGlitch



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Jeremy is a mermaid, Michael finished college hes a good educated boy, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonotoneGlitch/pseuds/MonotoneGlitch
Summary: Michael had always been drawn to the ocean since he was a child. He always thought there would be something waiting for him; something that he was supposed to find.Whatever he expected it to be, it wasn't this.





	Blue, Blue, Blue

Now, there were some things that Michael Mell was expecting when he moved closer to the ocean after graduating college. He was already 22, and was psyched to be able to see the ocean every day without traveling for hours. He really liked it, despite being an introvert and not a fan of big crowds and the great outdoors. There was always just _something_ about the ocean that drew him to it. 

Michael could never explain it no matter how hard he tried. It just felt like he was supposed to be there for something. He didn't know what that something was, but he figured he would find out sooner or later.

So obviously, when summer had arrived, he was going to the ocean pretty much every day. Most of the time, he would sit on one of the small docks they had scattered around on the shore and listened to his music, watching the waves and splashing the water beneath him with his feet. Occasionally, he would swim and let the cold ocean water slowly warm up around his body and leave him lying peacefully on his back as the waves rolled around him and underneath him as he stared up at the blue sky. 

For weeks, Michael didn't really feel much different. There wasn't the usual feeling of urgency about finding out what was waiting for him in the ocean that he had been feeling for awhile. It kinda bugged him. Was it just his brain being stupid? Did he really trick himself to bring everything he had closer to the ocean just so he could get rid of that weird feeling? 

Michael didn't go to the ocean for a couple of days and instead spent his time either at home or in town. His work was at home for the time being, so he could spend all his free time anywhere else. 

What Michael _hated_ for those couple of days was that the feeling came back. It was back and it was nagging him almost like someone was whispering in his ear to just go back to the ocean, to look, to listen, to touch the water again. 

He tried his best to ignore it, but one cloudy morning, he woke up in a cold sweat, reeling from the dream he had just been ripped away from. He couldn't remember much except for a couple of things.

Someone was singing the saddest song he had ever fucking heard in his entire life. There were no words, but the emotion in the voice was so raw and exposed. There were eyes- bluer than the sky and filled with so many emotions that Michael couldn't decipher them all in the split second he recalled them. 

Michael had to go back to the ocean. 

He put on his shoes, grabbed a small backpack full of snacks and water bottles, picked up his phone and headphones from the counter, and hauled ass.

When he got there, he went to his special spot he had found a couple weeks prior. It was secluded and cut off from the rest of the beach, leaving him alone without anyone to bother him. He set his backpack down against the wall of high rocks and took off his shoes, walking over to the water and sitting down on one of the rocks in the water that was tall enough to leave a big dry spot there for him to sit on. 

Gradually, the feeling of urgency he had felt only a bit ago began to ebb away. It did so very slowly, but Michael was beginning to feel more at ease. He closed his eyes for a second, but then he heard a loud splash in front of him and opened his eyes, only to see something disappear underneath the surface. 

"What the hell...?" He mumbled to himself, swearing that he saw something huge and  _blue_ _._ Like,  _really_ blue. Michael decided to keep watching, not daring to close his eyes until he absolutely needed to blink. 

After a couple more minutes of observing, Michael saw something underneath the water, blurred and darkened. Michael froze as it slowly moved closer to him, but swam in circles, as if to stall itself for just a moment before continuing to approach him. 

It was an agonizing 40 seconds of Michael's life, but when the figure stopped about 20 feet in front of him, Michael realized that this had to be the thing he was supposed to see. 

Just then, the head of a boy slowly emerged from the water, his dark brown hair clinging to the sides of his face. His eyes were blue, intensely staring directly at Michael with a great curiosity. On his face, there were a multitude of grayish-blue freckles that graced his cheeks and went up to the bridge of his nose. And on his ears, there seemed to be an extension of blue fin-like appendages.

It took a couple of seconds for Michael to realize that the boy was _not_ human.

"Holy shi-HAHH-" In his amazement, his hand slipped off the rock he was sitting on and he slid off it and landed right into the water. While he was sitting, it was above his head and he took in a good mouthful of disgusting seawater as he scrambled to climb back onto the rock. 

Before he could, there were thin hands gripping onto his waist and lifting him up out of the water. The hands gently pushed him back onto a flatter part of the rock, one of them moving to his stomach to secure him there for a second before being taken away. 

Michael coughed and sputtered, trying to cough up as much of the burning saltwater as he could so he could breathe. The thin, gentle hands returned, with one of his right shoulder and another on his back, patting it with a certain hesitance. Michael coughed again and wiped at his eyes, realizing that his glasses had slipped off. 

He couldn't see as well without his glasses and that meant that he couldn't see what had just happened and what helped him onto the rock.

"My- My glasses-" He started, still blinking water out of his eyes. "Are they in the water?" 

The hands on Michael's back and shoulder slowly moved away and there was the quiet sound of water being pushed around as whoever helped him looked for his glasses underneath the water. There was a moment of silence before someone gently slipped his glasses back onto his face, making sure to be extra careful. 

When Michael could finally see, his mouth hung open. It was the boy he had just seen, except he was now only a foot away from his face, his hands on on the rock Michael was sitting on. They gazed at each other for a moment in complete silence.

That was, until Michael obviously had to break it.

"Whoa... You... You're real." Was this what he was supposed to see? 

The boy blinked and looked behind himself and only then did Michael take note of the huge, glistening blue tail behind him. It was absolutely ginormous and it trailed behind him, looking like it was just made to look absolutely stunning. 

The boy looked back at him.

"I am... I am very real..." He murmured softly and Michael could have melted from the sound of his voice alone. It was oddly comforting and Michael didn't know how tense his shoulders had been until he relaxed them at the sound of the boy's voice.

"I... Who are you? Uh- _I'm_ Michael, by the way. Just to.. introduce myself first, so..." He tried to make conversation, hoping that he wouldn't scare the boy off. Was he technically a mermaid? He really looked like one. 

The boy opened his mouth to respond, his lips curled up into a tiny smile, but he suddenly whipped his head around and looked back out into the ocean. He frowned before looking back at Michael, reaching a hand up and gently resting it on the side of Michael's face. His hands were unbelievably soft and Michael couldn't help but to slowly place his own hand on top of the boy's own. 

"Call me Jeremy..." The boy- Jeremy- responded just as softly as he had before, smiling again and patting Michael's face. "Stay safe..." He whispered before taking his hand off Michael's face and submerging himself in the water. He quickly darted away and eventually disappeared, leaving Michael staring awestruck out at the ocean, silently longing for the boy's hand to rest on his face again. 


End file.
